Folllowing dreams
by EmmRar
Summary: It seems everyone is following their dreams, crushing hers in the process. But what if an unknown entity is helping her dream for selfish purposes? Why is something so intent on interfering with their relationship? Misty-centric. AAML. Not Gymshipping. AU kinda [out of touch with anime]. T for swear and safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Following Dreams**

_Summary:_ It seems everyone is following their dreams, but crushing hers in the process. AAML. (Not as simple as the summary makes it sound, give it a go? Not a oneshot!)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

**Authors Note: **I am not very up to date with the anime/games, so yea... could say its AU. But bear with it and don't flame please ;[ just trying to get a story out of my head. Advance warning; updates may be sparse due to working full time, doing a degree and learning to drive. Bummer aye?

She awoke to him moving around the bedroom. She watched him sleepily, smiling contentedly to herself until she realised what he was doing. She bolted upright in an instant, no longer sleepy. Her head filled with confusion and hurt.

"Sorry Mist," He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head like he did whenever he was nervous. "Didn't mean to wake you."

She pulled the quilt up, covering her naked body defensively.

"What…" She tried to force the words out, and he looked into her eyes reading the words she was trying to say from her eyes. His face showed an emotion that rarely graced his features, sadness.

"We knew I had to go eventually," He sighed, sitting on the bed beside her ceasing his packing for a moment.

"Yea, it just so happened to be the morning after we slept together," She spat out, hurt lacing her features. She remembered the slightly intoxicated actions of the night before, feeling the regret she never thought he would make her feel. She had given herself to him, and he gave himself to her. He had been her first, and she his. They had been putting it off over the last few visits, but this time it just felt right.

"I didn't mean it to happen this way," He sighed, rubbing his temples to try and banish the oncoming headache.

"No of course you didn't," Sarcasm dripped from her voice. She knew he probably didn't, he wasn't like that, but it didn't stop the hurt she was feeling.

"Brock called this morning," he began to explain. "He had a call from Dawn saying she was finished visiting the family, and was ready to begin again when we are."

"Ah, so she called and you guys go running right?" She didn't even bother trying to keep the venom out of her voice. How could he do this to her? He couldn't have possibly said they would leave tomorrow.

"It isn't like that Mist and you know it!" He growled, annoyed by her lack of understanding. Each time he left her, she was getting worse. He could understand as his love for her grew with every visit, but this was hard enough for him without her giving him a guilt trip. "You know why I have to leave."

"Yea to chase your precious dream," Misty growled back. She knew his passion was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him in the first place, but it didn't make their parting any easier. She would never ask him to give up his dream, he wouldn't be who he was if he wasn't chasing his dream.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because I love you Ash, and I am so fed up of being left behind and forgotten all the time," a tear escaped from the corner of her eye and she angrily wiped it away.

"I could never forget you! You know that," He smiled at her, trying to erase her fears and try to salvage their last moments together for who knew how long.

"Then what happened? Before we got together you took the time to contact me, send me tickets to your league battles, call me and text me! Every time you leave the communication becomes less and less frequent! I get to sit here learning about your life through the tabloid, who are obsessed with your love life! Constantly pairing you up with beautiful girls," She began to pick at the bedding dejectedly. No one knew they were dating, not even Brock. They had decided to let the relationship blossom on its own and see what happened. It started when they were eighteen, three years ago. They only got to spend a substantial amount of time together in the summer though, and that was barely a week. Sure they saw each other at Christmas, but it was with friends and family and wasn't the same.

Since they had begun dating, Ash had won numerous tournaments and had quickly established himself in the tabloids as the one to watch. As time went on and he matured, they became more and more fascinated with him and his life. As he had gotten older his muscles had become more defined due to the constant training, and he had become a handsome young man. And in the eyes of most, he was a handsome single young man full of promise. This made him one of the most talked about trainers, and it was only time in their eyes before he snagged a beautiful girl. It was just a question of who, and it regularly graced national headlines whenever he was spotted with a girl. Much to Misty's disgust and jealousy.

"Because when I call it becomes harder and harder to hang up," he ducked his head, hiding his face from Misty as he spoke quietly. "Every time I leave it is harder and harder, and all I want to do is run back to you. Whenever I call you, the next week I am consumed by the overwhelming urge to come here and never leave again. But I can't do that, you and I both know that. I have been working on this for eleven years now Misty, and I am so close I can almost taste it. You know I will always come back to you, that you are all I want. All I ask is that you wait."

"I have already waited three years Ash," she sighed sadly. "It is tearing me apart. I make myself sick worrying about you. It is so much easier for your Ash, you are the one chasing your dream while I am stuck here waiting for my dream to return to me without having to leave. It is so much harder being left behind. You never call, and I don't know if you are even alive half of the time, until you next make headlines with another girl, or appear on TV! You know I am safe, stuck here at the gym, where the biggest danger is slipping due to a puddle."

"It is not easier being the one to leave, to be the one causing you so much pain!" He turned to look her in the eye. "Soon it will be our turn Mist. I promise." He held her face in his hands, looking into her eyes and flinching at the sorrow he found there. "When I am pokemon master, it will be all about us!"

"Will it?" She questioned. "From what I have seen of the life of a pokemon master, it revolves around publicity and the needs of others. You will have to train more than ever to ensure you remain the best there is, while flying from region to region to open tournaments, attend meetings, while remaining in the press to publicise tournaments and the pokemon league! Life will be even more hectic for you then it is now!"

He had no words left to argue against her. He doubted it would be as complicated as she made out, but he acknowledged she had a valid point.

"You are just looking on the bad side of things because you are tired. Give it time and you will realise you were just in a bad mood, and things aren't half as bad as they seem," he tried to give her a comforting smile, still holding her face in his hands. She cast her eyes away, staring once more at the sheets below her. "You are the love of my life Misty Waterflower. You are my best friend and everything I ever needed, and all I ever will need. I can't do this without your support Mist. All I am asking is that you trust me, and support me. Please don't make me choose."

She looked up into his eyes once more, seeing the sincerity there. She didn't know why she had started the fight in the first place. She would always wait for him, she had no choice. He consumed her thoughts, and she could not live without him in her life. Besides, she would never make him choose, because for him there was no choice.

"You know I could never be without you," She smiled sadly, wishing she had fallen in love with someone who held her above everything else in his life. But she knew that would never happen. "Of course I will wait."

He pulled her in for a kiss as though it would seal the promise she had just made. She kissed back, trying to convey everything she felt through the kiss. They pulled away breathless, and Ash leant his forehead against hers softly, brushing his nose against hers affectionately.

"Now come on, get dressed!" He said, jumping off the bed to continue packing. "I have to meet Brock at one."

"I don't think I can come," she whispered. He turned to her, his face falling as it did so. He understood why but it didn't make it any easier. "I can't pretend I don't love you when I am saying goodbye for an indefinite amount of time. Besides, I'd be too teary eyed after to make my way home!"

She tried a cheery smile, failing miserably but he appreciated the attempt.

* * *

It was dark by the time she left her room. He had left hours ago, but she couldn't bring herself to even see him to the door.

She knew it was pathetic but she couldn't help it. She wasn't as strong as she thought she was, and it was as simple as that. The minute he left the room she had pulled the quilt over her head and cried till she fell asleep from exhaustion.

She had only awoken moments ago with a throat burning from the anguished sobs that had escaped her mouth hours before, a sore nose from the amount of times she had to wipe it as well as eyes so swollen she could pass for a goldfish.

Creeping into the bathroom, she turned the tap on splashing the cool water onto her face. Gazing at her reflection she exhaled loudly. No wonder he had left, she was a mess. Gently touching the raw skin below her eyes, she winced. Seemed it wasn't just her nose that was sore from being wiped.

Leaving the bathroom, she made her way to the kitchen, hastily making herself a cup of tea.

Moving to the breakfast bar she sat down, cradling the warm cup in her hands using it as a source of comfort.

Tomorrow her life would return to the same monotonous routine it had been for almost a decade. The day would be a mixture of battling challengers and cleaning the gym, while keeping the TV on in the background so she could keep one ear out for his name.

It was sad really, her world revolved around the man who would never really be hers. He would always belong to pokemon, with her being the second choice. But at least she had his love when he had time for her. It was like a drug, she was addicted and couldn't break away no matter how hard she tried.

He didn't mean to be that way, she knew it deep down. He really did love her, but he loved pokemon and battling more. But she would rather deal with coming second, than another woman coming second. She knew whole heartedly how many women would die to be in her shoes right now. It was taking the good with the bad, and she knew she would always do it.

* * *

A stranger looked in on the scene from the outside, having sat in his perch all day watching all the drama as it occurred.

It seemed the young man did have a weakness, and it seemed this weakness would do just about anything to keep the young man safe.

This is why love is for the weak, and being in love makes you weak. It leaves you vulnerable and open, and now to his great delight he could choose who to mess with.

The girl or the boy?

He pondered this thought long after the young woman had returned to bed, staring at the now dark building.

If he tried to play with the man, it would be by taking the girl for ransom. That scenario got boring quickly, and often resulted in people trying to play hero.

However if he played with the girl and manipulated her it would be so much more fun.

His mind was made up, and he grinned to himself as he climbed down his current position and vanished into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Following Dreams**

_Summary:_ It seems everyone is following their dreams, but crushing hers in the process. AAML. (Not as simple as the summary makes it sound, give it a go? Not a oneshot!)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

**Authors Note: **next chapter... ta dah...

It had been three long weeks since he had left, and she was yet to hear from him. She was bored beyond words, and recently the challengers seemed more pathetic than normal.

She was restless as she pulled her phone from her pocket once more. She hadn't heard anything from him since the day he left. It didn't surprise her, he was walking a lot and often his phone was off to preserve the charge in case of an emergency. However it didn't make it any less annoying.

A clunk sounded through the gym, startling her from her thoughts. Returning her phone to her pocket she jumped from the stall in the kitchen and walked into the hallway to look at the door.

There was no silhouette outlined in the glass, so she turned her gaze to the floor. A plain white envelope resided there, causing Misty to raise an eyebrow as she moved towards the small object. The post had already come today, and she regarded the object with some curiosity. There was no stamp, meaning someone had taken the time to post that through the door.

She bent down and lifted the envelope, running her fingers over the perfectly formed letters that spelt her name. She frowned and took the envelope to the kitchen, who would bother to take the time to post a letter themselves? Her brow remained furrowed as she began to rip open the envelope in her hands, not bothering to take her time and do it neatly.

Pulling the letter from the remains of the poorly opened envelope, she blew the stray bits of her fringe from her eyes. Unfolding the paper, her mouth gaped open. It was like something from one of the many movies she had killed time by watching.

The letters had been cut from magazines and glued onto the sheet of paper, before being photocopied. She smirked to herself at the situation, unable to take such a thing seriously. In the movies the reactions to letters such as this was often shock, but Misty could only see the funny side. Some person had taken the time to create such a cliché letter, and try to black mail her.

She knew deep down, she should probably read the letter before she underestimated the situation. Wiping the smirk from her face, she began to read the letters on the page before her.

"Tell him you won't wait," She read aloud, frowning slightly. They couldn't mean Ash? No one knew about her and Ash, and why would anyone want to split them up if they did? "Walk away from him and don't look back. You have until midday tomorrow before we force your hand."

Misty screwed the letter up and chucked it into the bin without hesitation. She had no idea what the letter meant, force her hand with what? Walk away from who? The only person she was waiting for was Ash, but no one knew about that. Unless someone had been watching them? But why would anyone do that, it was hardly like their relationship really mattered to anyone other than them. Besides, what would making her walk away from him do? Unless it was a female fan of his, in which case she wasn't going to give the bitch the time of day.

She could look after herself. After all, she hadn't made a name for herself as the best gym leader in Kanto by accident!

* * *

Brock frowned to himself as he watched Ash bicker pointlessly with their latest female companion. He couldn't help but feel at twenty four his life was getting nowhere fast.

Where was his beautiful wife? Or string of beautiful women waiting for him at every city? Where was his well-established name in the pokemon breeding world? Sure people knew of him, but he wasn't the best like he wanted.

But then, had he really tried all that hard to? He spent his life chasing Ash, or helping his family run the gym. All the time helping other people with their lives, and their dreams. What about his? Sure his adventures with Ash had expanded his knowledge of pokemon and their food exponentially, but maybe it was time to call it a day.

Time to take a chance and chase his dream.

"Earth to Brock?" Ash's voice brought him back to the present. He stopped walking and blinked at the young man before him. So much had changed in the decade they had been travelling together. No longer a scrawny young boy, he had become a strong young man. His hair was still as unruly as ever and his chocolate brown eyes shone as brightly as they did when he was a child, with every emotion he felt at any one moment flickering through them making him as easy to read as he was when he was ten years old. The main change in him was how he was now tall and muscular. He was easily taller than Brock and it wasn't hard to understand why Brock found himself missing out on the female attention while travelling with his friend.

He contemplated what to say for a moment.

"You really zoned out there!" Ash smiled at his friend. "What is on your mind?"

"Its just… I'm twenty four Ash," Brock replied.

"I know," Ash looked puzzled at where this was meant to be going. One thing that had not changed was how dense Ash could be.

"And what have I really achieved?"

"You have saved the world! Multiple times!" Ash replied with a smirk.

"Yea, but for me."

"You saved the world… so you saved yourself…"

"I want to be a pokemon breeder Ash," Brock sighed. "Not a hero… not a pokemon master."

"You are gonna leave me like Misty and the others aren't you," Ash said quietly, grasping at what his friend was trying to say. "No point in beating about the bush. If it is what you have to do, then it is what you gotta do."

"I think it is time I did something for my own dreams. I think it's time I grew up and stopped following you," Brock said sadly. He cast his mind over the years the two had spent together and knew he did not regret any of the time they had spent together. But like all good things, it had to come to an end. He was still here because it was a comfort blanket to him, all the time he was with Ash he was 'researching' and not truly chasing the dream he may fail to achieve.

Brock felt strong enough and ready to try to reach his dream.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I think if I don't do it now, I never will," Brock said with a small smile, which Ash returned. "But that doesn't mean our friendship is over!"

"Of course not!"

And with that, they shock hands and began to walk in opposite directions.

* * *

Misty sat in the same seat as yesterday, however this time staring at the clock on the wall. She watched it as the minute hand passed the twelve.

Midday had come and gone without incident and Misty grinned to herself. It was just like all those chain mail comments she ignored on the internet as a child. Not once had a dead clown or child or woman appeared in her room at three am to try and kill her, just like this time no one had turned up at midday and tried to 'force her hand'.

Smiling broadly at herself, but sad the excitement was once more gone from her life, she swung around on the stool and jumped off of it.

She changed the gym signed to closed, feeling she deserved the afternoon off. No one had challenged her today, and the morning was normally the busiest period of the day.

Walking out of the gym, she made sure she locked the door behind her.

For some reason, she felt better about everything today. It was strange how much difference one letter could make. She had had some of the excitement she craved, no matter how little it was.

Walking down the street, she headed towards Nugget Bridge for no reason in particular. She fancied a walk, and since there was no one to boss her around any more, she was going to go on one.

She smiled to herself as she felt the suns warmth on her exposed skin. It was a late summer day and the cool breeze was a welcome change to the stagnant gym. It wasn't that she hated the gym, it is just she felt so suffocated and lonely there.

Her sisters had left shortly into the New Year to chase another modelling lead, and were still yet to return nine months later. They called occasionally, but never to tell her when they were coming back. Which meant she was stuck running the gym alone indefinitely.

It wasn't like they did much when they were around, but it gave her some freedom if she really needed it. Like now.

Her legs were bare, and the grass tickled her ankles as she walked. She had on short jean hot pants, which exposed her long lean legs, and a yellow vest top which show off her now well-developed breasts and flat stomach.

She had been late to bloom, but when she had she quickly surpassed her older sisters in her beauty. The constant swimming and training had left her body lean and strong, but the genes that she shared with her sisters had also graced her with a voluptuous bust and rather large bum and hips. She often received the compliments that she had lacked in her childhood, but she wasn't fussed on them.

She now had her red hair long, reaching the bottom of her bra/bikini top. She kept the side fridge though, it helped her hide away when she felt the need. She often wore it down now, mainly because Ash liked it like that, and was now much more skilled in styling her locks. She had even mastered make up due to spending extended periods of time with her sisters, but she rarely wore it. Her flawless skin meant she rarely needed foundation or powder, and since she was always in and out of the water she didn't see the point in wearing eye make up.

By the time people recognised her as beautiful, her heart had already been secured by another and so she was not interested in the shallow interest men took in her appearance. Or the dates they proposed.

Walks had often been a way of clearing her mind, and she loved letting her thoughts run wild as she lost herself in the beautiful surroundings.

"Foolish girl!" The words startled her into returning to the real world, and she frowned in confusion at the two men before her. "We warned you!"

With that they ran at her, startling Misty. She was too shocked to run, and one of them grabbed her round the waist, throwing her onto the ground with a thud.

Wasting no more time, Misty quickly made a grab for her waist, before remembering she hadn't bothered to take her pokemon with her on this peaceful walk. Unsure of what to do, she curled herself into a ball, trying to protect herself from the kicks they were aiming at her.

After about a minute of bombarding her with kicks, one of them grabbed her arms roughly and forced her upright. His dirty nails bit into her arms, drawing blood to the surface of her arm as his nails broke the upper layers of the skin there. The blood slowly began to trickle down her arm, tickling her in its slow progression.

"Look at me!" The man growled at her, causing her to snap out of her trance and look her attacker straight on. Removing the fear from her eyes, she tried to look indifferent to the situation and hide the pain they had caused her from showing. His colleague stood to the side, watching with interest.

"You are as ugly as I thought," she said, spitting some blood from her mouth onto the floor between them.

"I love destroying the feisty ones," the guy to the side said with a smirk. "Its so much more fun watching the will to fight drain from their eyes."

The guy holding her lifted her from the ground, digging his fingers and nails deeper into her arms then before. He pushed her back, trapping her between him and a tree. The rough bark bit into her top and exposed skin. In some places she felt it rip the material of her top, and break her skin drawing blood. She winced slightly, but only let the pain show for a moment.

The guy released one of her arms and drew his fist back, before slamming it into her face. It caught the side of her face, narrowly missing her eye. Her head slammed back into the tree, causing double the pain. She knew the punch had grazed the skin on her face due to the force he had hit her, and if it wasn't for the other arm holding her upright she would have fallen to the floor.

He shook his hand out slightly as his knuckles protested to the force at which they had hit the hard skull, and he smiled to himself. Not giving her time to recover, he drew his fist back again and slammed it into her face once more, this time catching the side of her mouth. Her lip split instantly and blood began to trickle down her chin.

He released her completely and let her fall to the floor, barely conscious.

She let herself fall, not having the energy to do anything or soften the blow her behind felt as it slammed into the ground. Knowing she wouldn't be awake much longer, she forced herself to fall to the side, and curled into a ball, covering her head with her arms as a last line of defence.

"Next time we tell you to do something, you do it!" she heard, before her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Following Dreams**

_Summary:_ It seems everyone is following their dreams, but crushing hers in the process. AAML. (Not as simple as the summary makes it sound, give it a go? Not a oneshot!)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

**Authors Note: **yes, I am English, tea is always the drink of choice when discussing everything... ignore any mistakes!

It was dark by the time Misty awoke, still in the foetal position she had curled into before she lost consciousness. She stretched out her cramped and aching limbs, narrowing her eyes to try and focus her vision that insisted on swimming.

It took time, but eventually she managed to pull herself into a sitting position. It was too dark to try and identify the damage that her body has taken, but she knew they had done a number on her. Every part of her ached, and she couldn't help but wonder how long they continued to hit her after she lost consciousness.

Taking her time, she managed to eventually stand up. Every part of her body protested the movement, but there was no point in her spending the night here. Her pokemon were no doubt worried about her, and at this time of the year the weather could often be unpredictable, and knowing her luck it was due to rain soon.

With every step she took her head yelled out in protest, and she was glad she had barely been out of town for ten minutes when they pounced on her.

Slowly but surely she made her way towards the now visible city gates. She sighed in relief, but quickly grimaced at the tight feeling that crept across her skin with every movement. She wasn't sure if it was blood or just because she was aching.

Gritting her teeth through the pain, what felt like an eternity later she was climbing up the few steps to the gym. Shoving her aching fingers into her pocket, she withdrew the key she had stashed there having very few doubts that her upper thigh would now have a key shaped bruise there.

Pushing the key into the lock, and pushing open the door with what little energy she had, she stumbled through her front door and slammed it shut behind her. The sound echoed through the empty gym and for once she was glad she was alone. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

Leaning against the now closed door in relief, a white envelope on the floor caught her attention and she shuddered in both anticipation and dread.

Lacking the energy to pick it up, she decided that it could wait till morning. She doubted they would have expected her to even make it back to the gym this evening after the assault they had made her endure, and even if they had she wouldn't let cowards like them rule her life.

Moving away from the door, she started on her newest journey, the goal this time was the comfy looking sofa with the handily placed blanket that was hanging over the back of it.

The minute she made it she carefully lowered herself onto the plush surface and let sleep come quickly, but not without feeling guilty for the neglected pokemon.

3

It was morning when she awoke again, and she tried to jump to her feet in confusion at waking up on the sofa.

She screamed in pain as she did so, but somehow managed to remain standing. The events of the day before flew through her mind, and she moved towards the door where the offending white envelop lay as she had left it.

It was slightly tattered due to her stomping on it in her desperation to get to the sofa, and a few splatters of blood completed the look.

Smiling to herself despite the pain and for no apparent reason, she reached down for the envelope and scooped it into her hands.

Shaking hands tore at the paper barrier, and with some effort she managed to free the paper within. Pulling it from its prison, she unfolded the paper and smirked to herself. Her cheeks protested the movement, as did her split lips, and the smirk quickly dropped from her face.

"Lesson learnt," She read aloud once more. Her throat was dry and the words were croaky and poorly formed due to her swollen lips. "Next time, we expect you to do as asked."

She frowned in confusion. That was it? She turned the page over, checking the back for more words that she knew she wouldn't find.

She hated herself for the rush of adrenaline that was rushing through her veins. It sickened her to think this whole situation excited her, but after her life had been so uneventful for so long she couldn't help but expect the reaction deep down.

She missed the thrill of the adventures she used to share with her friends. Often they were the last things she thought about as she fell asleep.

The ringing of the phone distracted her from her thoughts, and she walked slowly towards it, glad it wasn't too far from her current position or her efforts may well be in vain.

"Cerulean gym," Misty said as she accepted the call. Without her permission the phone switched to video before she had a chance to stop it.

Brocks smiling face filled the screen causing Misty to frantically attack the phone and try to switch off the video but to no avail. His smile quickly turned to shock at the blood covered human before him.

"Misty!" He gasped, unable to believe the sight before his eyes. "What the hell happened to you!?"

"I got jumped on route to Nugget Bridge last night," She said with a sigh. "I was in a bit of a daze when the phone rung and forgot I hadn't cleaned up my appearance. I didn't expect it to be a video call to be honest." Her words were as garbled as they were when she had read the letter allowed, and Brock had some trouble making out what she was saying.

"Have you reported it?" He asked with concern. "Have you seen a doctor?"

"They knocked me unconscious and I didn't wake till late in the night. It was hard enough to make it home and collapse on the sofa let alone look for help," She tried to explain. Every word was getting harder and harder to force out of her mouth. "Don't let Ash see me like this." She begged.

"I'm not with Ash." Her brow furrowed in confusion. She felt the dried blood there crack once more. "I am on my way back to Kanto to follow my own dream." She felt pride swell in her chest for her friend. "But first I am going to come to yours and make sure you are OK!"

She nodded in understanding, feeling the dried blood on her neck crack this time causing her to shudder slightly in disgust. As much as she wanted to argue, she had not the inclination or energy to do so. The company would make her feel safer, and she could barely talk to argue anyway.

"See you soon then," she forced the words from her mouth, and waved slightly to say goodbye before hanging up.

As soon as his face disappeared from the screen, she turned and headed to the bathroom to wash the blood off before anyone else had the misfortune of seeing her.

3

Even though she had scrubbed and cleaned herself up as good as she could manage, the improvement was minimal.

Her left eye was swollen, with a graze decorating both her left and right temples, one from the punch and one from where her face had collided with the bark after the punch. Her left cheek was turning an unusual and unattractive shade of purple, while the left side of her lip supported a large split making it hard for her to talk due to the cut and swelling that accompanied it. Luckily her nose remained straight and untarnished so she could at least breath through her nose with minimal pain. Small victories were better than no victories.

Her body was covered in bruises, varying in size, while her back and arms were covered in scrapes and cuts. Each of her arms supported four crescent cuts decorated by a dark purple bruise, making them stand out more than her other scrapes.

After a botchy self-examination she had decided no ribs were broken.

Dressing quickly in a loose bra, top and some shorts that were easy to pull on she left the room not bothering to try and cover her bruises for she was going to have to keep the gym shut until she was fit to battle again. She just needed to go get a note from the doctor to send to the league.

Feeding her beloved but neglected pokemon quickly she ran to the front door of the gym, ignoring the ache in her buttocks from where she had hit the ground less then twenty four hours ago, before she could change her mind and ran and hide herself inside the sanctuary of the gym.

"Azu!" The shrill from her baby pokemon caused her to turn around.

Turning just in time to catch her baby pokemon as it made a leap at her. Misty smiled at her pokemon as she cradled it in her arms, glad for the company. Turning once more she left the gym, the pokemon in her arms making her feel safer.

3

She awoke the next day, feeling slightly better than she had the day before, even if only marginally. The doctor had given her the all clear, although she look a mess, none of the damage was permanent and none of her ribs were broken as she suspected. She had come away feeling relieved and glad to be clutching the sick note. Last thing she needed was pesky trainers halting her healing process.

The ringing of the phone had caused her to awaken, she realised with a start as she made her way out of bed and to the phone.

"What the hell is this!" Once again the call was video, and she was unable to stop the video image in time. Her screen was filled with a newspaper printed version of herself.

"My face…" Misty replied, not quite sure who was calling her.

"Your beaten face!" The paper moved revealing Ash behind it, and her heart leapt to her throat.

"Ash!" She couldn't keep the joy out of her voice as she said his name. "Seems I made international news."

"Kanto gym leader and best friend of Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, was spied walking the streets of Cerulean city sporting the injuries that were the after effects of what could only be described as a viscous attack," Ash read aloud. "The photographer described the wounds she had on show, and stated there was no way an accident could cause them. The marks on her arms had obviously been caused by fingers and the nails attached to them, while the wounds on her face could only have been the result of multiple punches. She was not quite the vision of beauty we usually see."

"I wonder how they could get all that from a few small marks," She tried to smile at him, but feared splitting open the cut that resided on her lip once more. She was enjoying her increased ability to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened!" Ash seemed furious as he glared at the beaten, half asleep girl before him.

"Well, I never expected someone to photograph me," She stated. "And then sell the pictures to the international news with a story like that. I am not usually someone the tabloids focus on."

"Answer the question Misty!"

"I had no way of contacting you! That's why I never told you!" Misty growled at him, stating the obvious fact he had somehow missed. "I would have loved to have told you before you heard it on the news, but I had no way to as your phone was off. Besides, as I said I didn't expect my story to reach the news. I haven't even been to the police about it."

"Why haven't you!?"

"Because I have been busy, and rather tired to be honest," She said defiance oozing through her words. "And I don't see the point."

The debate carried on sometime, but eventually Misty's speech began to slur once more.

"Look I have to go," Ash said, regret showing on his face. "Please look after yourself! It seems like your mouth could do with a rest as well so try not to talk too much! I love you and please, please call if you need me."

"I love you too," The words were clumsy as she tried to force them out of her uncooperative mouth. "I will."

They smiled slightly at one another before hanging up.

3

Three boring days later Misty was startled by the doorbell. The first thirty six hours after the newspaper article had been published flew by in a mixture of visitors, phone calls and sneaky journalists.

But by the evening after the publication things went dead again, and much like they were before. Seems a disaster or story elsewhere in the world had taken the attention away from her, and all of her friends and family had called or seen her and determined she was OK. Her sisters, although worried, had decided not to bother coming back as she was more than capable of looking after herself and the gym in their eyes.

They had their own dreams to follow and they were so close to reaching them, that it wasn't fair for her to expect them to come and help her with the gym. In their eyes the gym was her dream as she wanted to become a water pokemon master, and they didn't see why they should be lumbered with the gym.

It seemed everyone in her life was obsessed with following their dreams, and she was the only person that was expected to put their dreams on hold for others.

At her slow pace, she finally made it to door and opened it.

"Brock!" She exclaimed, a smile on her face for the first time that day. The man before her looked tired and well-travelled, very much in need of a good night's rest.

He stepped into the door and hugged his friend gently, mindful of the damage that had been done to her body recently.

"Hey Misty," He said, letting her go and surveying the damage that had been done in person rather. Luckily for her, she healed relatively quickly so the bruises and cuts no longer looked quite as angry as they had done when he had called the other day. "So what happened?"

"Well, as you know, I got attacked," Misty said with a slight smile, glad for how quickly lips heal.

"I know that much, but did you know who did it?"

"I don't know who did it…"

"Why they did it?" Brock prompted. Misty didn't answer, but the look on her face told him there was something she was hiding. Having spent as much time together as they did growing up, he knew how to read the young woman before him quite well. "Was it for money? Did they take anything?" Misty shook her head. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's complicated…" She said with a sigh.

"Is it? Or do you just not want to tell me? You know more then you are letting on don't you?" Brock asked the questions tumbling from his mouth, and Misty nodded in reply. "Talk to me Misty, have you spoken to anyone about this properly?"

She shook her head.

"I haven't because I don't really know what is going on myself," She answered, leading the way to the kitchen. Brock reluctantly followed. "Cup of tea?" Misty asked as she busied herself with filling the kettle.

"Yes please." Brock took a seat on at the breakfast bar, and Misty joined him after making them both a cup of tea. "Now are you going to tell me?"

Misty nodded, and handed him the dirtied envelope she had carried over with the tea. Brock read it confused and looked to Misty for answers.

"The day before the attack a random white envelope was posted through the door the same as that one with my name across the front. There was no stamp, so someone had obviously gone out of their way to get that sent to me," Misty began to explain, and Brock waited patiently for her to continue. "Interested as to who would go to such a length to get a letter sent to me and what it could possibly be about I opened it, and was confused by the words within. It said something along the lines of telling him I wouldn't wait by midday tomorrow or they would force my hand. Well I have no idea who I am meant to be waiting for, so assumed it was some sort of weird joke and ripped it up and binned it without a second thought. So anyway, midday had come and gone without anything happening on my confused part or theirs, and so I forgot about it and went for a walk since it was a nice day and I hadn't had any challengers, and that was where they caught up with me."

"And they really did catch you…" Brock said quietly.

"Yea, and then when I got in that letter was waiting for me," Misty finished, and began to drink the now cool tea. "I haven't heard anything since either. To be honest with you, I don't know who they are or what they want from me. I can't help but think they have got me confused with someone else, but then I don't get the impression that they are the type of people that would make such a mistake."

They sat in silence for a while, contemplating the situation.

"Have you told your sisters about the letters?" Misty shook her head. "Well they obviously know about the attack because of the news, are they not coming home to check on you?"

"No, to them it didn't seem important enough to return. I don't blame them, I played it up as a one off attack," Misty replied setting down her now empty mug.

"Have you been to the police?"

"No, what could they do? I binned the original letter, and that one will contain no prints anyway. Besides I get the feeling these guys are pretty professional, so I expect getting the police involved would do more harm than good," Misty replied. "I don't even know if I am meant to be telling you all this. For all I know they could be watching everything I am doing. They probably are or they wouldn't know if I had or hadn't told him, whoever he is, that I'm not waiting. But that means by me telling you this I am putting you in danger…" Misty shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and keep her nerves at bay while putting a stop to her rambling. "Although, I haven't heard anything since, so maybe they did have it wrong, whatever it is."

"Are you telling me the whole story Misty? Is all the contact you have had with these people are the two letters?" Misty nodded. "How do you know that the men who attacked you are definitely linked?"

"Because they told me I was foolish, and that next time I would do as they asked," Misty replied quietly, retelling the few words they had spoken to her. They were pretty well engrained in her brain.

"So then, it seems they do have a next time planned. It is just a question of when, and all we can do is sit and wait."

"We?" Misty asked. Brock nodded. "Not we, me. I cannot let you get involved in this, whatever this is."

"I can't let you go through this alone, Ash would kill me for one," Brock said with a smirk, playing on their friends over protectiveness. Misty looked at him blankly, trying not to let anything slip. "Plus it is hardly like they are playing fair, and if they are watching then I am already involved aren't I. Me staying her means we can protect each other."

Misty sighed, and nodded slowly, not wanting to argue with her friend. Especially since she was glad he would be staying for an extended period of time. She was fed up of being alone.

"Besides, where better to train for being the best pokemon breeder there is, then in a gym specialising and kitted out for water pokemon!" Brock said with a small smile, standing to wrap a comforting arm around his fragile friends shoulder. "Besides, it looks like you could probably do with a good meal. That is my only condition... I cook."

They both giggled at Brocks' words, multiple memories of meals Misty had failed to cook flashing through the young adults minds. Misty was a more then qualified kitchen assistant and cleaner, but was useless when it came to actually cooking a meal alone.

"That is more then OK with me!" Misty agreed. "Now lets get you to your room."


	4. Chapter 4

**Following Dreams**

_Summary:_ It seems everyone is following their dreams, but crushing hers in the process. AAML. (Not as simple as the summary makes it sound, give it a go? Not a oneshot!)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

**Authors Note: **if you think about it, pokemon would never happen in real life... y'know animal cruelty and all that... Also I forgot to put the chapter breaks in last time and left it as a three... my bad!

Four weeks had passed, and Brock and Misty had fallen into a comfortable routine, and found themselves greatly enjoying each others company. The gym had long since reopened, and Brock was a massive help at helping out with the general upkeep a gym required since he had once had his own gym, the family gym he planned to start up his breeding centre at.

Misty was back to her old self, minus the checking for little white envelopes whenever she passed the front door, and she felt a lot safer with Brock staying as well as a lot happier. The gym was now full of sound and life, as both Brock and her pokemon bonded and enjoyed the change in company. Brocks' pokemon enjoyed not having to be kept in their pokeballs at all time, as well as being able to play and train with the water pokemon, while Brock felt he was finally working towards the dream he had almost stopped following so long ago due to the excitement and adventures he often found himself in.

They both enjoyed the delicious hot meals Brock cooked for them every evening, and Brock relished in the fact every night he got to sleep in a comfortable bed, rather than it being a rare treat whenever they finally made it to the next town.

They sat in a comfortable silence in the kitchen, both chewing contentedly on the toast they had made for themselves for breakfast.

"I haven't heard from Ash since we parted," Brock said, startling Misty and the silence in the room.

"That surprises you?" Misty asked, and Brock shrugged in response. "I very rarely hear from him, he just gets so swept up in whatever it is he is doing, he forgets about home and old friends."

"He never forgot about you Misty, you and his mother were the only people he made sure he called on a semi regular basis. I just thought I would fall into that group, seeing as I have spent about eleven solid years travelling with him," Brock said with a sigh, finishing the rest of his toast and moving to put his plate into the sink. "I just didn't think he got quite as swept up as you seemed to think he was. Now I can understand where you come from about us being poor at keeping contact. Here things are quiet and stable so you notice most things that aren't routine, such as calls from me or Ash. But at least he visits you at least once a year, you should see that as an honour. You know, he would mention you at least once a day. I wonder if that boy will ever realise his feelings for you, or you him for that matter..." Brock rambled aloud as he cleaned the plates, and Misty frowned at her rambling friend. "Honestly, you two were made for each other."

"So it would seem," Misty disregarded her friends comments.

"I am amazed he didn't run back after that article, did he call?" Brock asked, taking Mistys now empty plate from her and washing that up to.

"Yea, he was rather annoyed I hadn't told him personally. Like I had the means to do so," Misty replied, trying not to draw attention to her and Ash. "Oh!" Misty exclaimed as her stomach suddenly dropped and began to churn.

She put her hand to her mouth, suddenly unsure if her breakfast was going to remain in her stomach. She jumped up, and ran unsteadily to the nearest toilet as she realised she was going to be seeing her recently chewed breakfast very soon.

"You okay Misty?" Brock's concerned voice rang out not too far from the toilet she had stumbled too. Hearing the sound of something splashing against the water, Brock took it as his queue not to go any closer to the room his unfortunate friend currently occupied. Turning away, he went and fetched her a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Here, sip this slowly," He said entering the toilet and handing the red head the glass of water. She had small beads of sweat beaded across her forehead, and she had gone deathly pale. "This isn't the first funny turn you have had recently."

"You are telling me," Misty grimaced. "First time it made me sick though."

Brock nodded, and Misty shifted slightly so she was in a more comfortable position, but chose to remain on the floor. Her lips felt tingly, as did her legs, and she had broken out in a cold sweat. She couldn't help but hope it passed quickly like the others she had had recently had.

Sipping the water slowly, she began to feel her body return to normal. And before she new it, the turn had gone as quickly as it had come on.

Misty handed the glass of water back to Brock, and carefully got to her feet.

"Well that was weird, if it carries on you should go to the doctor," Brock said, following Misty as she headed to the kitchen she had not long run out of.

"Yea, yea." Came the red heads dismissive reply once more.

* * *

"Misty!" Brock's voice interrupted the tranquillity of the gym, and the urgency with which he said her name caused Misty to jump from the sofa she currently rested on and go running to where she thought he might be.

Not having to run far, she found her friend pale and stood in the hallway. She cocked her head to one side, concern etched on her porcelain features. He extended his head, revealing a white envelope with her name scrawled delicately across the front, once again lacking a stamp.

Misty's complexion soon matched her friends, and she snatched the envelope from his hands in a desperate attempt to read the words within.

"He will call you for support," Misty read the first sentence. "Walk away."

Brock frowned for a moment.

"You know this is all awfully specific..." He looked to Misty for a moment, taking in her pale complexion which was tinged with green for the second time that day. "Are you really so sure you don't know who they are talking about?"

The two of them stared at each other, Brock trying to read the normally open young woman before him, while she frowned back in response. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, things would be easier if she could just explain to him about her and Ash, but it felt wrong to do so without talking to Ash about it first. And who knew when she would next get the privilege of getting to do that. As well as that, by asking Ash about whether or not she should tell Brock about them, she would have to explain to him why Brock was there in the first place and making enquiries of the sort.

However, luckily for Misty the silence was broken by the ringing of the phone, making Misty sigh in relief. It gave her time to at least think her options through before Brock next touched on the subject.

"I'll grab it," Misty yelled before vanishing into the gym towards the phone. Shaking his head in confusion Brock followed after his friend.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed after answering the phone, as his distraught face filled the screen before her. "Is everything OK?"

Brock frowned to himself, the words Misty had read aloud from the note she still clutched in her hand running through his mind. He walked further into the room, and Misty turned slightly acknowledging his presence.

"Yea, just needed to see a familiar face," He smiled sadly, his brown eyes telling Misty all she needed to know even through the phone.

"You lost?" Misty asked, feeling his pain. It hurt her as much as it hurt him when he failed to win a battle. And the worse part was she was no longer there to get him out of his slump. At that moment a solemn looking Pikachu jumped onto his trainers shoulder, a bandage on his head, nodding sadly. "Ah, I see. And you just needed to see my gorgeous face to help you get through it!"

Misty tried to sound cheerful and erase the worry she felt, trying to keep her eyes showing nothing but adoration, sympathy and a playful teasing.

"If you wanted to see a good looking face, you should have called me!" Brock took this as a cue to introduce himself to the conversation, taking the moment to send Misty a meaningful glance.

"Brock?" Ash asked, confusion showing in his features. "Misty?"

"Brock has been staying with me since the attack," Misty explained. "He called me shortly after he left, and decided to come check in on me."

"And since she is at the gym alone, I decided I should maybe stay and keep this beautiful woman company," Brock added with a wink. Misty shot Brock a glare, as did Ash. But the replying look from Brock to Misty caused her to quickly turn her attention back to Ash. "Plus you need someone here to help Misty fight off the horde of guys that turn up just to try and win a battle to take her out for dinner. They all seem to think if they beat this beautiful specimen here then they should be able to take her out for a meal as well, as a way off congratulating themselves. If it wasn't for me being here, and them thinking we were together, what with us two being here alone, I don't think she would be able to get any work done with all the attention she gets."

Misty's face dropped realising exactly what Brock was doing, while Ash became a new shade of red, steam almost coming out of his ears.

"People think you and Misty are a couple!" Ash growled, his lost match long since forgotten as his jealous blood boiled in his veins.

"Well, I think we are perfectly matched. I mean we are both registered gym leaders, with a passion for pokemon and romance, while both being drop dead gorgeous," Brock explained, giving Ash a toothy grin.

"He is winding you up Ash..." Misty said, and Ash snapped his head in Misty's direction, suddenly understanding what was happening.

"You told him!?" Ash said, the cause of his anger shifting. "And you have queues of guys waiting to take you out! Why didn't you tell me! I could have pummelled them all into the ground!"

"She didn't tell me Ash," Brock explained.

"And I hardly have queues! Just the odd guy," Misty replied, smiling slightly to her now calmer boyfriend while Brock scoffed at her statement.

"Hardly the odd guy," Brock stated, and Misty hit him over the head.

"How did you find out then!" Ash accused trying to deal with one problem at a time.

"Well having stayed here for as long as I have, it was hardly hard to work out to be fair," Brock lied, the look from Misty telling him not to explain what the real reason was. Brock had to agree with her, now she was not alone now was not the time to worry Ash. "She turns down all those guys saying she is taken, while wondering around like a love sick puppy and jumping whenever the phone goes off. She yells I'll get it, no matter where she is in the gym and runs faster then she does for dessert to get there first."

Ash smirked at the thought of Misty acting as such, while Misty blushed.

"I don't actually do that do I?" Misty asked Brock, who simply nodded in response.

"And the way she said your name earlier after answering this call told me everything I need to know," Brock finished his explanation, which in the end was mainly true when he thought back over their time together. She did leap whenever the phone rang, and this was the first time she had answered it without seeming disappointed. It just took that note for Brock to connect the dots. "Now, back to the matter at hand. I expect the image of all those guys training desperately hard to defeat your girlfriend so they could ask her on a date must surely be enough to give you the passion you so desperately need to beat this newest gym leader?"

"You know me too well..." Ash smirked, rubbing the back of his head, while pikachu visibly relaxed on his trainers shoulder now his blood was no longer boiling. Only Misty and pokemon battles had that affect on his trainer. "Now just how many are there?"

"Probably as many as your over-active mind is imagining, plus a few more..." Brock teased, and Misty thumped him on the arm.

"I have turned every single offer down! I promise," Misty smiled sweetly.

"They never had a chance, especially when they only ask her out if they win," Brock laughed to himself.

"Doesn't make it any less annoying that they try," Ash grumbled to himself.

"Well I guess you had best win this gym battle then, and prove you are better then all of them," Brock said with a smile.

"Which we knew any way," Misty sweetly added with a smile on her face. Ash beamed in reply, there was nothing nicer then hearing the love of his life compliment him.

""Then I guess I will have to win and prove you right! Although I wouldn't have to worry about people trying to steal you from me if the world knew we were dating," Ash said.

"Yea, you would just have to worry about trying to come and see me through the horde of journalists that would be latched onto the gym any time you came to Kanto!" Misty exclaimed, smiling at her boyfriends' jealousy. It was cute when he was jealous, and was a shame he couldn't say the same about Misty being jealous.

"But I would never have to worry about your safety," Ash said with a smirk.

"You don't have to worry about her safety anyway, I'm here for the foreseeable future," Brock replied.

"Ah so I just need to worry about the frustration levels of the cerulean city girls instead!"

"Hey, in his defence he has been really good lately!" Misty defended Brock. "Now enough chit chat! Go and get your badge! I know you can do it baby."

With that Misty gave him and wink, and blew him a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that the screen was black once more.

"What now?" Brock asked. "I think they are referring to Ash. That was too much of a coincidence. Why was your relationship such a secret?"

"With Ash being away a lot, we weren't sure how much strain that would put the relationship under, and so since we are such close friends and share a lot of friends as well, we thought it best to see how the relationship went and just saw where it went before we told people. That was three years ago," Misty looked slightly sheepish. "But we hardly see each other, and most of the time we spend together is on video call."

"Understandable," Brock nodded, not hurt by his friends actions, just happy for them. He looked at Misty, reminding her of his other questions.

"Now we wait, that is all we can do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Following Dreams**

_Summary:_ It seems everyone is following their dreams, but crushing hers in the process. AAML.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

**Authors Note: **when I say waffle skirt I basically mean a tailored skater skirt that sits above the hips and goes to mid-thigh. Idc if you don't think Misty would wear it, they are cute, imagine her in something else :P Also I apologise for any mistakes in terms of moves and what they should and shouldn't have, BUT I looked it up and they should be able to use them moves, according to the internets anyways. But I am way out of touch with the actual anime soo yeaa don't hate. Also I did a whoopsie and fell in love with Misty and Gary... shoot me!

Misty sat casually in an uncomfortable plastic chair at poolside watching while Brock got to know her Pokémon better. Her stomach churned uncertainly and Misty groaned. It had been like this ever since the day she had been sick in the toilet, and it was starting to get on her nerves. She just wanted to feel better, though not enough to risk going back to the doctors after last time. She and Brock still found the odd photographer lurking and last thing she needed was to make headlines again. Her life was her business.

However since she had been feeling so rough recently, Brock had been gaining more and more responsibilities at the gym, leaving Misty feeling more guilty and frustrated than usual. Groaning in frustrating, she stood from the chair and walked to poolside.

"You do know I don't mind this, right?" Brock said, looking at the young woman who stood staring uncertainly at the water before her.

Lazily removing her flip flops she sat down and lowered her exposed legs into the water. As always she had on a bikini underneath her outfit, purely out of habit and convenience. Today she wore a blue waffle skirt with a black belt, and a white vest top. The skirt made her feel feminine without putting pressure on her frail stomach. Her long red her was now shoved into a messy bun on top of her head through sheer laziness.

"I just feel guilty," She swished her legs through the cooling water. "You left Ash to become a Pokémon breeder, yet here I am making you run the gym for me!"

"To be a master breeder I must be competent with all Pokémon types, and be able to account accurately for their needs and such so as to keep them happy and make them want to mate. Water Pokémon are a type of Pokémon that are hard to study without the facilities, which this gym has in abundance. It is hard to study them in their natural environment without the funding to do so. As such don't think you being ill and unfortunately leaving me with most of the day to day running of the gym has a negative impact on my dream. In its own way it is a help," Brock smiled at the frustrated young woman before him. "I mean I know it takes time away from truly studying them, but it is teaching me how to truly bond with water Pokémon and helping me to understand their capabilities and needs. So wipe that guilt ridden look off of your face, it doesn't suit you."

"You are too good to your friends Brock," Misty smiled sweetly to him.

"Only to the ones that deserve it," He smirked back, returning his attention to the Pokémon playing in the water before him. "Besides, there is nothing more charming then spending the day with playing Pokémon who are as happy as yours."

"I am here to challenge the gym leader Misty Waterflower to a battle!" The gruff voice carried the challenge through the hall, distracting the pair from their leisurely conversation and halting the Pokémon in their playing.

Misty lifted her feet from the water, mindful of her still funny stomach. Standing carefully she slipped her wet feet in her flip flops, not caring much. She walked towards the source of the voice, as did Brock, though not quite as carefully as his friend.

"I am afraid I am ill and as such am refusing gym battles myself today," Misty began explaining, hesitating slightly at the challenger before her. He was what the voice led her to expect, but nothing like her normal challengers. "My colleague here will be willing to battle on my behalf though."

The man before them frowned in frustration.

"I am unable to accept that offer," His voice was a growl. "It must be Misty Waterflower that I battle."

Misty and Brock frowned and exchanged a curious glance. Taking a long look at the man before them, Misty was shocked at how little he was like her normal challengers. The only similarity he shared with them was the fact he had pokéballs strapped to a belt wrapped around the top of his trousers.

The startling difference with him though, was the fact he was over thirty. She did get the odd challenger who was over twenty, but they were few and far between and were normally nicer than normal challengers being more world wise and understanding. This guy however was gruff, from his tone of voice to his appearance. His hair had all been shaved off, and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. He also looked like he could do with a good long shower judging from the state of his nails.

"Any reason for this?" Brock frowned. "As she said, she is not well, and unable to battle to her normal standard. This would mean it was not a fair match."

"From what I have heard, it is the only way to make it a fair match. Besides if she was a good as people said, she and her Pokémon should be able to communicate efficiently regardless of her physical health. The city is under attack and we lost because the gym leader has a stomach bug? Oh well, I didn't like my house that much anyway," His tone was angry, his words laced with sarcasm, his eyes hard as stone and boring into the adults before him.

"Fine, but don't blame me if I am sick into the pool," Misty scowled at him, and stomped towards the battle pool as fast as her fragile stomach would allow her to do so. It lessened the impact somewhat, but it was the effort that counted in her mind.

"I will referee then. This is a two Pokémon match, and the trainer to win will be the one with Pokémon standing at the end of the battle," Brock stated, talking directly to the trainer before him, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. He stalked off towards the podium he was to referee from, soon followed by a smirking challenger. Brock couldn't help but feel unsettled by the situation, especially since nothing had come from the previous note as of yet. He hoped it would come soon so he could sleep again, but he couldn't help but hope this wasn't it, he did not want Pokémon involved.

Standing on the raised metal balcony, he watched as the trainers took their place. Brock glanced briefly at the red button he had had installed last week after the newest letter had arrived, and tried to calm his nerves. The button was Officer Jenny's idea. He had explained his concerns about Misty after the attack, without telling the whole story, and Jenny had recommended having a button installed that would alert the police to trouble, sending a video and voice feed to the station when pressed so that they could respond.

Misty did not know about the button, since Brock knew she would have refused it, but at moments like this it made him feel instantly better just knowing it was there. Even if, and hopefully, he didn't need to use it.

"Heads or tails?" Brock called from his station, readying a coin to flip to see who released the Pokémon first. He nodded towards the mysterious trainer to pick.

"Tails."

"Heads it is, Misty, you are to release your Pokémon first. As said before, this is a two on two battle. When a Pokémon faints, the opponent must pause while the trainer returns the Pokémon to its ball, and releases another. The winner is the trainer who defeats the others Pokémon first. Let's begin."

Smiling confidently, while ignoring her spinning head, Misty grabbed a Pokémon off of her belt. Not wanting to go too hard on the trainer, she decided not to use Gyarados as her first Pokémon but instead to assess her opponent first.

"Corsola, I choose you!" A beam of red light shot from her hand, and the Pokémon appeared in the water with a happy chirp of its name.

"Venusaur." The trainer stated, throwing the ball high in the air as the red light spun out towards the platform floating on the surface. The trainer sighed as though bored, while Misty forced yawned at the attempt of type advantage. Secretly though she was thrilled, this was the first time in too long someone had used an evolved Pokémon in her gym, since she was the second in the circuit, and she was looking forward to the challenge. Maybe Gyarados would get a share in the limelight today.

"Corsola, use spike cannon!" Misty shouted, starting on the offensive. The hard bodied water Pokémon expelled itself from the water, as pink coral flew from its head, acting as spikes. The spikes hit the awaiting Venusaur, causing him to flinch slightly.

The grass Pokémon shook of the annoyance, while seemingly concentrating on a task. Misty frowned slightly as Corsola re-entered the water with a small splash, wondering what the pair were up to. It was almost as if their battle strategy was already planned before they had stepped foot into the gym, making her think back to the words exchanged between the trio prior to the battle. This guy was bluffing and playing up to her ego when he said this was the only way to make it a fair fight, him using a Venusaur meant the only fair fight would be when her Pokémon and her were at full strength.

The Pokémon began to sparkle slightly, causing Misty to cast her gaze upwards and she silently cursed the dome above them; the one that was made completely of glass, allowing sunlight to filter peacefully through the stadium to land on one expectant grass type Pokémon.

"Corsola use bubble beam!" The pink coral Pokémon swam to the surface, daintily poking its head above the water. It opened its mouth and ejected the bubbles from its mouth, speedily heading towards the green dinosaur before it.

"I never got what about bubbles were meant to be so deadly to other Pokémon," The opposing trainer sneered, as the bubbles merely popped on the skin of his Pokémon, causing minimal, if any damage. "Venusaur you ready?"

"Saur," The Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Vine whip! Grab the coral monster and throw her into the air!" He called, a menacing smirk gracing his features as he made his command.

"Corsola! Dive! Avoid the vines!" Misty yelled at her Pokémon, who dived as deep as she could into the pool, avoiding as many of the green vines as she good, trying her best to avoid them. She ducked and dive, swimming as fast as she could to avoid them.

"Corsola!" Misty cried as a vine wrapped its way around the Pokémon, dragging it to the surface of the water.

"Saur!" The Pokémon cried as it launched the water-rock type into the air as high as it could, uncurling its vines from its body sending the poor Pokémon flying.

"Use Solar Beam!" The trainer called, and the Pokémon began to glow. The flower on the back of the dinosaur bloomed, expelling a shining gold light, heading straight towards Corsola who was falling back towards the pool.

"Ah! Corsola!" Misty screamed, cursing herself for underestimating the power of this trainer so much as she watched the beam make contact with her Pokémon.

"Cor!" The Pokémon exhaled a fraction of her name as the beam blasted into her falling body, sending her spiralling towards the wall rather than the beloved water that she was heading for.

Misty ran without hesitation towards her Pokémon, hoping to catch it before it made contact with the wall, just as the attack began to power down. Corsola began to fall more vertically as the attack lost power, rather than horizontally. Not that the Pokémon was conscious to notice.

"As soon as you can use razor leaf on Corsola!"

"No! Corsola has fainted and is unable to battle!" Brock yelled trying to interfere with the attack before it could cause too much damage to his friend.

Corsola crashed into the wall with a sickening thud, and slid to the floor, just as Misty reached it and threw her body over the Pokémon to protect it from the inevitable onslaught of leaves headed their way.

"Saur!" The Pokémon cried as it began its attack, sending the leaves soaring towards the huddled pair.

Keeping her body poised for the attack while keeping Corsola covered, Misty fuddled to behind her to reach for her Pokémon's pokéball so she could get her friend to safety. The leaves began to bite into her skin and Misty grimaced but did not give up her search.

Brock reached for a pokéball on his belt, readying to release Vulpix to try and help out the poor gym leader.

"Venusaur grab the referee with your vines and restrict his arms!" The trainer called from his platform trying to prevent the interference.

"Saur!" The green giant roared, stopping the leaves and instead releasing a vine to grab the bystander. Wrapping the vine securely around the man, Venusaur trapped his arms tight to his body, and pulled him from the platform so he was dangling a few feet above it. Squirming all the while.

Her body glad from the break from the piercing leaves, Misty desperately grabbed behind her and grabbed a ball from her belt. She launched it into the air, knowing it was not empty.

"Pokémon I choose you!" Misty called as the Pokémon appeared in the water of the gym pool.

"Roar!" Gyarados howled as he looked at the state of the gym. Misty quickly swept the unconscious Corsola into her arms, cradling her gently, all the while ignoring the stinging of the cuts that now graced her body due to taking the attack for her Pokémon.

"Gyarados use Fire Blast!" Misty called, fishing Corsola's pokéball from her belt, and quickly returning her Pokémon.

"Venusaur return!" The opposing trainer replied, returning the Pokémon to its ball, before diving down to avoid the oncoming fire. "Raichu I choose you!" The ball rose up, expelling the electric Pokémon onto the now vacant platform on the water. "Raichu use thunderbolt on the Gyarados!"

Brock tried to scramble up from where he had fallen, wincing slightly as his hip locked.

"Venusaur I choose you!" The trainer called, releasing his other Pokémon once more, while the thunderbolt sped towards Gyarados. The bolt made contact with Gyarados and sent thunder sparkling along the scales of the dragon and onto the surface of the water, leaving the water dragon howling in pain as the current flowed through his skin. "Venusaur use vines on both of the trainers and keep them bound while I teach this pathetic Pokémon how wrong it was to place its trust in such a weak trainer!"

"Quickly use Hyper Beam Gyarados!" Misty called as the vine came hurtling towards her, having already trapped Brock.

Brock had managed to grab a pokéball as the vine had caught him and he promptly released the Pokémon onto the stand he had previously been standing.

"Steelix! Use Dragon Breath on Raichu!" Brock yelled from his position suspended in the air. The Raichu tried to shield itself unsuccessfully against the onslaught, while Venusaur took the brunt of the Hyper Beam causing the beast to hiss in pain.

"Now Gyarados use fire beam on Venusaur!" Misty yelled fighting against her bindings, causing them to bite into her soft skin harshly.

"Venusaur you need to shut that stupid woman up!" The trainer yelled in fury as the fire once more came towards his grass type. Venusaur nodded in approval and in a haste he threw the gym leader swiftly across the gym as he tried to ready himself for the fire that was heading his way. "Good work." The trainer complemented as he watched the flames reach his Pokémon. "Dive into the water and put the flames out!"

The Venusaur however had his own plans as he released Brock once more, and used his vines to scoop water over his burning body.

Wasting no more time, Brock quickly reached for the red button, pressing it without a second thought. The trainer wasn't paying attention to him anyway and it was well hidden. Standing once more, Brock scouted the area for his friend, finding her slumped unconscious against the wall, below a large dent in the wall.

"Venusaur, once you are done wasting time use Solar Beam on the gym leader and finish her off! Raichu, you use thunder bolt on the Gyarados again!"

Knowing he had to act quickly, Brock ran to the edge of his stand ready to take control of the situation.

"Gyarados use fire blast on Venusaur again!" Brock commanded the Pokémon adding more detail to try and get the Pokémon to listen to him. "Before it can use Solar Beam on Misty!" Brock was glad for his time as a Gym Leader all that time ago, enabling him to take control of situations like this. He just had to hold them off for a few more minutes! "Steelix use Gyro Ball!"

The Steelix hurled itself towards the comparatively tiny Raichu at great speed, while Gyarados finally decided to use fire blast as instructed, sending it hurling towards the Venusaur.

"Venusaur, use Solar Beam to counter fire blast!" The trainer called.

"Saur!" The Pokémon agreed, opening the flowers upon its back and sending the golden beam hurtling towards the fire that was heading straight for the grass type.

The two attacks met in the middle, battling fiercely for control, with the fire quickly winning due to the exhaustion that was beginning to take its toll on the grass type, since it was the second time it had to produce the attack on short notice.

The Venusaur collapsed shortly after the flames began to engulf it, while the Raichu was sent hurtling into the water as the Steelix made contact with the small electric mouse, sending it spiralling into the water below it, while Steelix took its place on the now vacant platform as the trainer returned his exhausted Pokémon.

Raichu swam to the surface of the water, and jumped onto the floating platform, landing opposite the giant steel Pokémon. Shaking his fur of the excess water, he glared righteously at the giant steel snake.

Brock smiled knowing it would be fairly easy to burn the time now, since Steelix was immune to electric types.

"Raichu use quick attack!" The trainer called.

"Steelix use iron tail!" Brock returned.

Before the attacks had a chance to be carried out, the door to the arena flew open, and a parade of uniformed officers armed with their Pokémon stormed into the arena.

"Stop right there!" Officer Jenny yelled, fronting the operation and walking towards the challenging trainer.

The trainer jumped from the platform on which he stood, hastily returning his Raichu to its ball before making a dash for it.

"Arcanine! Stop that criminal!" Officer Jenny instructed, and her Pokémon sped from her side, tackling the trainer to the floor. Walking calming over as the Pokémon kept the trainer down using two massive paws, Jenny hastily cuffed the perpetrator, and handed him to another officer. Stroking her Pokémon's head as a job well done, she turned her attention to the wounded Gym Leader. "We need medical assistance in here!"

Brock returned his Steelix and rushed over to his friend along with the stunning officer, resisting the urge to serenade her in such a dire circumstance.

"It all spiralled out of control so fast…" Brock muttered.

"It's OK, you did the right thing," Jenny soothed, checking the fallen Gym Leader over. "She is in good hands now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Following Dreams**

_Summary:_ It seems everyone is following their dreams, but crushing hers in the process. AAML.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

**Authors Note:** Oh hey there, I am now engaged and procrastinating to avoid my exams :) Also damn shellac is stuck and no amount of picking will get it off of my nails!? Or the ends of two nails to be precise ): Thanks also, I forgot to mention in previous chapters, to the guest reviews :) anyways I guess this is kinda a waffley chapter of stuff. Good luck ;)

Misty blinked and shook her throbbing head. Her vision was foggy, and she kept blinking to try and clear it and figure out where she actually was. The room was light, and the walls seemed to lack in colour. As her vision focused more, she could make out dark silhouettes that seemed to be shaped like a human as well as clusters of colours randomly placed throughout the room.

"Hey," A soft masculine voice said, as a hand reached towards her head and gently stroked her hair. Misty shut her eyes once more, before opening them wide, praying to make out faces. She got her wish after a few moments, and she smiled up towards the male that had just spoken.

Pulling herself up, she found every limb ached and she winced slightly, but did not give up. Moments later, the young woman was comfortably sat up leaning against a pile of pillows she had previously been resting on.

"Hey Brock," She smiled at the male who had spoken before, fighting to keep her eyes open as tiredness washed over her.

"You do know there is a remote to adjust your bed so you don't have to struggle so," Brock said with a laugh, brushing red locks from the frustrated woman's face once more, smiling affectionately.

"You could have told me that instead of just watching me struggle!" She huffed, her voice too weak to portray the hot headed emotion it normal does.

"Well, you are too stubborn to like normally let anyone help Misty," a female voice stated from the other side of the bed. Tearing her gaze from her long term friend, she looked over to the other side of the bed, seeing her three illusive sisters standing there.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you modelling or something?" Misty asked, frowning in confusion.

"Misty, you have been out cold for like two _whole_ days after being attacked in like our gym! We can't leave you like on your own after this!" Daisy explained. "Besides, like, we missed the water shows."

"Yea modelling is like so boring after a while!" Lily agreed. "Besides, we had to come make sure our weak little sister was like still alive and okay."

"I am not weak!" Misty growled, trying to fight the exhaustion from showing her voice and dictating her point.

"I have to agree, Misty put up an impressive fight," Brock stated.

"Aww, like, does the Pewter gym leader have a crush on our own little red head!" Violet teased, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"They could like get together and have elite gym leader babies!" Lily joined in the teasing, while Misty and Brock stared at them with raised eyebrows.

"They like may not have the cutest babies, no offense Brock but like if they took after you…" Violet stopped while she was ahead.

"I can't believe I used to be obsessed with you three," Brock stated, a dejected look crossing his face.

"Well, like, I am glad you got over it," Lily teased.

"Same here," Misty muttered, glad that her friend had mostly grown out of his obsession of losing all sane thoughts around beautiful women.

"Yea, like, it was a bit pathetic and needy," Violet agreed. "Not, like, very attractive if you asked me."

"Like, shouldn't we get back to the point here?" Daisy interrupted before Brock lost all and any self-esteem he had. "If, like, it wasn't for Brock we may be mourning a Pokémon or our sister. So thank you Brock."

Brock blushed at the compliment from the eldest sister.

"But importantly, we need to figure out about the gym. Like obviously we aren't going anywhere any time soon after all that has happened," Daisy continued. "And, like, the doctors said it would only like a day or two after you wake up till you get to go home considering there is no concussion or serious complications. So, like, we will resume leadership of the gym while you recuperate at home and take it like as easy as you can."

Misty's mouth dropped open at the words her elder sister was saying. All it took was a situation that was pretty serious to bring out the adult that Misty knew was hiding in her air head sister.

"Besides, I have been like chatting a lot with that Tracey guy, so being in charge of the gym for a while will give me plenty of opportunities to meet up with him," Daisy swooned at the idea.

Misty should have guessed there was an ulterior motive to her sister staying put.

"And, like, the other guys in Cerulean could sure use some real eye candy again!" Lily stated, teasing her injured younger sister purely out of habit. It was also the only form of affection she knew how to show to the young girl. Their relationship had always been that way and never seemed to evolve. It was Violet and hers way of encouraging their younger sister and they knew their sister knew they loved her really. It was hardly like Misty couldn't be considered a Sensational Sister anymore, since she certainly had the curves and the looks. She most definitely wasn't a runt anymore, but she certainly was more tomboy material than model.

"You should have come told us she was awake!" A nurse scolded entering the crowded room. "We told you to come and get us the moment she awoke!"

"Sorry!" The four adults cried in unison towards the older woman. The nurse was easily in her late fifties, with patches of grey showing in her hair that was scraped back in a tight bun. She was ever so alike to the stereotypical matron. The nurse tutted at them and shook her head, before walking over towards Misty.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked, voice a lot softer now she was talking to her newly awakened patient. Misty laughed softly, realising she was the first person to actually ask how she was. Typical, but they all have their own ways of showing their concern, and it wasn't like Misty to admit to any of the people surrounding her bed that she was not OK.

"Tired," She said with a small smile, and the nurse smiled comfortingly back. "Also thirsty, and I swear I have never had a headache like this before in my life." Misty's voice was scratchy as she spoke the words. "Also I ache everywhere."

She felt no need to lie and pretend she was OK to this nurse, for what help would that be in the long run.

"Well I will go get the doctor and we will see about getting you some painkillers for that headache," She smiled once more at Misty, before sending a disappointed look at her guests, then left the room in pursuit of the said doctor.

"So how bad are my wounds then?" Misty rasped. Her throat was getting worse with every passing minute, and she was gasping for some water.

"You are pretty bruised and scratched, but overall you came out of it pretty well," Brock smiled at her. "No stitches or surgery needed. The doctors were slightly concerned that you hadn't awoken, but when I explained that you have been unwell for the last week or so they ran some tests and said you were dehydrated and slightly malnourished from your sickness, so your body just needed a bit more time to recuperate then normal. So as a whole they weren't too concerned, and just said you needed the rest more than anything after what you have been through recently with the last attack and the stress. They did the scans on your brain and such but found no hints of internal bleeding, but they couldn't see if there was any long term damage until you had awoken."

"And Corsola and Gyarados?" Misty asked in a small voice, cursing herself for taking so long to remember her poor Pokémon.

"They are both fine, and resting at the PokéCentre," Brock said, clasping Misty's hand in his, while her sisters remained silent.

"Thank goodness," Misty smiled. "Thank you for your help Brock, I don't know what I would have done without you recently!"

"Lost your mind more than normal no doubt," Brock said with a smirk.

"What happened after Venusaur threw me? What happened to the trainer?" Misty asked, fighting now to get the words out.

"Promise not to kill me?" Brock asked, and Misty nodded frowning. "I had a panic button installed on the referee's platform a while back after all that happened." Misty glared slightly, before realising Brock had probably saved their skins in doing so. "It is linked to a camera and microphone I had installed in the arena should such an occasion as the other day ever happen. When I or someone on the platform press the button it alerts the Cerulean Police who then received a visual and audio feed of what is happening in the gym, meaning they can respond appropriately. I am just sorry it took so long for me to manage to press it. It all got out of hand so quickly!"

Brock clenched his fists in frustration, and Misty smiled at her friend, rubbing small circles on the back of the hand that enclosed hers.

"Your Gyarados managed to defeat the Venusaur before the Pokémon could prepare to use another Solar Beam on you, while Steelix battled with Raichu," Brock continued his explanation. "By the time Officer Jenny had made it with her team, the Venusaur was knocked out and in his pokéball while Raichu was injured and preparing to take Steelix on. When the police showed up, the trainer recalled his Raichu and made a run for it, only to be taken down by Jenny's Arcanine. It was quite amusing really. But anyway, the trainer is being held at the Cerulean City police station, and I have no news on who he is or why he did what he did. It was lucky Gyarados trusted I was doing what was best for his trainer really or who knows what would have happened. I commanded him to use fire blast while Venusaur charged up his Solar Beam, causing him to use it early."

Misty smiled, glad that Brock was such an experienced trainer. She cast her gaze to her sisters who were regarding Brock with a new found respect at saving their sister.

"Good afternoon sleepy head," The doctor stated as he walked into the room, a wide grin on his face. Misty laughed as her sisters swooned at the young doctor who was placed in charge of her. He had short spikey brown hair, and cheek bones any woman would be jealous of, rounded off with beautiful blue eyes surrounded by long eyelashes.

"Hi," Misty rasped.

"Ah, you know you could have had a glass of water," He laughed, pouring the young woman one himself.

"Yea we like weren't sure if she would be allowed one or not," Daisy stated, fluttering her eye lashes at the doctor who ignored the gesture, clearly used to it.

"Now, the nurse tells me you have a headache?" He asked Misty as he handed her a glass of water, who nodded in response gladly accepting the water and making to gulp it. "Sip it! You have had an empty stomach for a few days, you'll be best of taking small sips."

He laughed slightly as the girl glared at the water and began sipping her favourite substance, fighting the strong urge to down the whole glass in one gulp.

"Now all your tests apart from one has come back completely normal," he smiled reassuringly as Misty frowned slightly. "But we will talk about that later. You were slightly dehydrated, but having been on the saline solution we have managed to correct that no problem. Now obviously the headache is to be expected after the bump you took, as are the minor aches and pains you are probably experiencing, not that they were helped by being immobile for a couple of days. But do you have any major pains that you are concerned about?"

Misty shook her head, still sipping the water, her throat loving the way the liquid felt as it slipped down her throat.

"Can you move all your fingers?" Misty nodded, and the doctor pulled back the blanket. "Now wiggle your toes for me." Misty did as instructed. "Can you bend both legs?" Misty bent both legs at the knee and hip. "Good, and I can see you are having no problems moving your arms. Now, who are you?"

"Misty Waterflower…" Misty frowned at the question. "Cerulean City Gym Leader."

"Good," He jotted something on the chart before him. "What date was it when the attack on the gym happened?"

"May… 5th?" Misty had to think for a second.

"Good. Do you remember what happened that day?"

"Yes, I was feeling unwell and a trainer challenged me and would not take no for an answer so I begrudgingly accepted the challenge. The match was to be a standard two on two battle, and the trainer lost the coin flip so I called Corsola out as my first Pokémon. The challenger sent out a Venusaur. When the Venusaur defeated my Corsola he carried on attacking her, so I ran to defend her and managed to get out Gyarados. I recalled my unconscious Corsola, while the trainer brought out a Raichu to battle my Gyarados after recalling Venusaur to avoid Gyarados's fire blast. It just all went south from there as the challenger became more and more violent with his attacks and Brock tried to intervene."

"That's fine, I can see no long term damage. Obviously you are going to be sore for a few days, and we will keep you in at least overnight just to keep an eye on you, before reviewing when to let you go home in the morning. Now it is my understanding that your sisters and Brock are both going to be staying at the gym after you leave the hospital?"

"Brock, you don't have to stay?" Misty said turning to him.

"I think we have some unfinished business to deal with. Besides who knows if this is the end," Brock said sadly in reply.

"But like yea, we will be staying at the gym for the foreseeable future," Daisy confirmed. "Helping with like running it."

"And not giving away gym badges! Don't you ruin my reputation," Misty glared at her sisters.

"Well at any rate as long as you aren't alone straight after being discharged. Having people at home will probably mean they will let you go sooner," He smiled sweetly at the red head. "Now if you could all leave the room, I need to talk to Misty privately about a test result."

"Yea, like, okay. We will head back to the gym, and come back in the morning OK Misty?" Daisy said, receiving a nod from the nervous looking Misty. She smiled at her sister and they all left the room.

"I will just be outside the door if you need me okay?" Brock said, leaving the room as well after receiving a nod.

"Is this about my upset stomach?" Misty asked the doctor once the door had shut.

"Well more what is causing the upset stomach," He said with a kind smile, placing down his chart.

"Do I have an allergy?" Misty asked in a small voice, frowning when the doctor laughed lightly in response.

"Are you currently in a consenting sexual relationship?" The doctor asked while Misty blushed deeply, still naive enough to find the conversation embarrassing. She had no real close friends who she had a desire to talk about sex to. "I will take that as a yes. Is that the gentleman outside the door?" Misty shook her head rapidly in response, stopping quickly after her head screamed in protest.

"I have a boyfriend, Ash," Misty stated. "No one knows about us other than Brock." She explained, though she was unsure why.

"Well, I have some good news for both you and your boyfriend than! Although, I can't say someone called Ash has come to visit you," The doctor frowned, before catching himself and blushing at having said that out loud.

"He is a Pokémon trainer, and is currently at some far corner of the globe, unaware this has even happened," Misty laughed slightly trying to ease the tension.

"Right, well," He said, trying to regain his professionalism. "You are pregnant. Around nine weeks to be precise. The blood test had some interesting hormones present, and an ultrasound we performed while you were unconscious confirmed our suspicions."

Misty's mouth dropped open, and her face paled. Her vision swam, and she felt relieved she had been sipping the water.

"I take it this was a shock?" The doctor asked, and Misty numbly nodded in response. "A good one I hope!" Misty couldn't respond, her mind was not working, not that that was being helped by the thumping of her headache. "Well, at any rate, somehow this miracle baby is still perfectly healthy after all the excitement and stress you have been under recently."

"Well that's good…" The words slipped out, emotionless. How was she going to tell Ash? That's if she even got the chance to speak to him before the thing popped out of her, well she wished it was as simple as popping out. She dreaded to think of the actual ordeal she would have to endure in thirty-one weeks' time.

"Now here is a leaflet about pregnancy as well as the do's and don'ts," He placed the leaflet on the table besides her after she failed to take it from him. How was she going to tell Brock!? And her sisters!? And Delia!? "And here is one about coping with morning sickness." He placed it atop the other one. She had to tell Ash before anyone else, if he ever called her. Her head was filling with too many thoughts, and she was drowning in panic. "And here is one about the birth. It talks about the options available, the painkillers available." He placed that down too. What was she going to do! She had to tell Ash first, she knew that much. But how? "And here is one about… other options…"

He was vague, and Misty glanced at the leaflet and shuddered. She couldn't consider anything like that leaflet was suggesting.

"I don't need that," Misty whispered, one surprising thing beating down all the other thoughts. She already loved this baby. It was a product of hers and Ash's love, and no matter how badly timed it was she could not bring herself to get rid of it. Even if it meant she was disowned and left in the cold and Ash left her. The doctor nodded and removed the item Misty found offensive.

"Now I am going to go find you some painkillers for that headache of yours," He said with a small smile, and left the room.

Before the door could even close, Brock ran into the room. He took in Misty's pale absent face and his eyes caught a glimpse at the leaflets perched by her bed.

"You are pregnant…" Brock whispered, the words barely audible. Misty managed to catch them and nodded slightly. "What are you going to do?"

"Love it, and do the best I can," Misty whispered. "I already love it Brock, so much it scares me." Small tears rolled down her face, and she felt all her fears come to the surface as tear after tear fell.

"I will support you no matter what," he said, moving to the bed to take her hand in his. "But what are we going to do about all of this?"

"I have to be safe," Misty smiled sadly. "It's not just about me any more."


	7. Chapter 7

**Following Dreams**

_Summary:_ It seems everyone is following their dreams, crushing hers in the process. But what if an unknown entity is helping her dream for selfish purposes? Why is something so intent on interfering with their relationship? Misty-centric. AAML. Not Gymshipping. AU kinda [out of touch with anime].

Disclaimer: oneself does not own Pokemon.

**Authors Note:** Yes yes yes I changed the summary again to try and make it reflect the story. Just a shame I can't do a summary for love nor money BLURGH. I knew today was gonna be a good day, I got home and realised I accidentally put on matching underwear this morning. Always a good sign! Plus I have exams coming up that I don't wanna revise for. I even watched a weird documentary on Whales to avoid revising and spent stupid money on pens and paper to revise with and am currently insisting I cannot revise till they turn up! Shame my exam is just over a week away... Also I don't know if some may think Brock is a bit out of character by teasing in this chapter or being a bit too state the obvious, but idc it just worked-ish okay!? And congrats if you actually read this waffle. Enjoy...

It was three days later when the injured Misty was finally able to leave the hospital. She was distraught and a little bit lost above all else, and although she knew she could always talk to Brock, she was unable to talk to the one person she truly wanted and needed to talk to.

"Can I come in?" A knock sounded on her bedroom door, and Brock's voice filled the silence surrounding her.

Since having returned to the gym that morning, Misty had simply locked herself in her room. She had ignored her sisters, Brock and anyone else that tried to bother her. Not that anyone else did. But now four hours later, she was feeling ready to be disturbed from her thoughts and wallowing, and instead was ready for a constructive conversation. Or just to rant at someone who knew her problem. Brock would be perfect.

"Sure," Her voice replied moments later, and Misty sat up on her bed, swinging her legs over the side so there was room for someone to sit on the bed beside her comfortably, instead of trying to find a space for their bum which a limb of Misty's didn't occupy. She needed a sound board to bounce her ideas off of, and since her sisters didn't know any part of the problem she had to let the male in.

Brock hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside the room. He had been inside Misty's room hundreds of times, but whenever he entered here after she had been hiding in anger or one of her other equally extreme emotions he felt like an intruder. She had such a powerful personality that whatever she was feeling tended to penetrate the air around her; and this time was no exception. He could sense the despair and quiet hopeless desperation in the room and it made his stomach turn. He hated how his friend was in such turmoil. It was good for none of them.

"I wasn't sure if you would be ready to talk yet," He said, standing awkwardly just inside the room as he looked at her. She gave him a slight half smile and patted the bed beside her. He obliged and sat down beside her, feeling kind of awkward now he knew what had gone on in this bed the last time Ash had visited.

"I'm not sure that I am," She said looking to him, her eyes displaying the chaos of her emotions and the bedlam that were her thoughts. Between the hormones and everything that happened her head was in a mess to say the least. "But I don't want to be alone anymore. This way when I feel the need to talk aloud there is someone here to reply, even if it isn't the person I really want it to be. Basically means I can talk without looking too crazy by talking to myself."

The comment didn't hurt him, and he nodded in agreement understanding what she meant. She and Brock were close, but what she needed above all right now was her best friend and soul mate. Ash had always been there for her when things got tough, and they both doubted things were going to get much tougher than they were right now.

"I don't feel safe here, I feel like the ears have walls," She said quietly, playing with the folds of the baggy top her sisters had dropped off for her to wear home from the hospital. She hadn't bothered to change since coming back.

"They probably do," Brock replied quietly.

"But I also feel like if I went for a walk someone would follow me and would record anything that I said," She continued, tugging at the material for no reason other than to occupy her hands.

"They probably would," Brock agreed. He was by nature a sounding board, and didn't quite have the knack Ash had at calming the red head before him. Brock was too level headed and too much of a realist to have the passion for the improbable like Ash did. And the passion for the improbable was what calmed Misty, normally because Ash made the improbable a reality.

"But I think I like that chances I would take by going for a walk to the beach more," Misty concluded, snapping her head up. Her eyes held a fierce determination that caused Brock to do a double take, it had been a while since he had seen that level of self confidence in the young woman.

"Nice and open," Brock commented with a nod.

"With the chance for a swim if needs be," She added.

"With the waves splashing at the sand and the wind whistling by if not," Brock finished, understanding that she needed to speak with him without risking them hearing. He made a mental note to grab a water Pokémon from the gym before they left just in case.

"The noise always soothes an unsure mind," Misty stated, a faint smile gracing her lips. "Now if you don't mind, I think I might get changed before we leave."

"As might I. It is a windy day out," Brock said, standing once more to leave the room. "Meet me in the reception when you are ready?"

Misty nodded, and stood also, turning to her cupboard as Brock left the room a slight smile on his face at his friends new found determination.

* * *

A whole twenty minutes later Misty arrived in the lobby, pale skinny jeans covering her legs and a flowing white blouse patterned with different coloured flowers with a vest top underneath.

"Ready?" Brock asked as she approached and she nodded. In silence the left the gym, walking side by side, neither speaking.

Misty walked a step ahead, leading the way. She had a favourite patch of beach that was perfect to clear her head in, and not only that but it was nice and open with nowhere for anyone to hide. Not only that but with it being so open on a windy day, it will make it hard for anyone to overhear their conversation which is just what she wants. The wind there was wild and billowed every which way, meaning the conversations were overwhelmed and not carried.

She hated not feeling safe in her own home, but was glad she had thought of a place she did feel safe.

They kept walking, both on edge. Whenever they heard a noise, they would both jump and spin, pokéball in hand.

"This is silly, it is windy, of course we are going to hear the leaves move!" Brock laughed slightly as they jumped for the third time, once again a false alarm. The leaves rustled above their heads, the wind disturbing them from their rest on the branches. The leaves were slowly changing colour, welcoming the onset of autumn.

"Well, it's not much longer till we get to the spot any way," Misty sighed, putting the ball back and carrying on walking. "Then we can stop being so jittery."

Brock nodded, and followed behind, eyes darting left and right. He knew it was pathetic, if they did have people trailing them they were hardly saying anything worth reporting, and when they did they would be out of hearing range. Besides if they got jumped on the beach, with Misty's water Pokémon they would have a hard time getting close to the two trainers. But primarily, these guys were pros and if someone was following, they would never see them.

Soon the beach was in view, and both young adults visibly relaxed.

Kicking off her shoes in spite of herself, Misty bent down and ignored her protesting ribs, sweeping her shoes up before running towards the water.

She stopped near the water line and sat down, placing her shoes beside her. She released her Pokémon into the shallow water. She had brought Gyarados, Corsola, Starmie and Staryu, as well as Azurill who crawled onto her lap.

"Have some fun, but stay close and on the lookout," Misty said to her Pokémon who all chirped happily in return, smiling to their forlorn trainer.

Brock sat down next to her, and they spent the moment in quiet contemplation as they took in the expanse of water before them.

"I can see why it makes you feel so at ease," Brock started. "There is something relaxing and comforting about the constant lapping of waves. Probably because it is a constant."

"It helps to clear my head," Misty said. "Never failed to help me think in the past. And this time is no different. I want to try and find Ash."

Brock nodded, waiting for Misty to continue.

"If I can get hold of him and find his approximate location I can go and meet him. That way he can find out without them taping the phone call," Misty explained.

"It's a reasonable idea, but we need to try and get hold of Ash first," Brock stated.

"I tried to call him earlier but his phone was off," Misty sighed. "As always, so he is probably lost in the forest somewhere."

"Yea, you hit headlines again," Brock stated. "The attack on a gym leader in a gym was massive news and it was everywhere. Especially since the police were called and there was two registered gym leaders present. So to not get a freaked out phone call from the young hot head can only mean he hasn't been near civilisation recently."

"Yea, I mean there is still speculation in the news about it now," Misty said with a sigh. She had seen the newspaper headlines in the hospital, most of the people on her ward had been reading the reports and eyeing her with speculation. Luckily none of them approached her, and she had no doubt it was the big scowl on her face telling the world to fuck off that did it.

"Having the culprit still in Cerulean cells is keeping the media interested," Brock stated, unable to do much then to add the odd comment to prove he was listening.

"That is another thing," Misty said. "I want to speak to him. He must know something. I want to know why they are so adamant in splitting Ash and me up, and causing me so much pain to do so. I mean what difference does our relationship make to the rest of the world!"

"One less eligible hot bachelor?" Misty glared at Brock. "I'm just saying the media love him. He is young, the pinnacle of male fitness, good looking and kind natured to boot. And completely oblivious."

"Trying to kill me because of it though is slightly extreme don't you think?" Misty retorted with a raised eye brow. "Killing someone to keep the gossip columns buzzing seems a bit extreme.

"Who knows what people would do for love…"Brock smirked slightly, and Misty growled.

"The worst I ever did was scowl at people! I would never attack them over a boy! Besides this is selling newspapers! Not love!"

"A man, a hot up and coming Pokémon master," Brock corrected. "And who said it was just limited to keeping the news interested and our 'bachelor' single. Could be a rich obsessive fan?"

"Could also be my sisters trying to ensure I stay in the gym!" Misty growled, not finding Brock's teasing amusing in the least.

"I hadn't thought of that… seems plausible. There isn't a lot they wouldn't do to ensure they could be free…"

And with that Misty hit Brock gently around the back of the head. Brock sent Misty a lob sided smirk, causing the girl to laugh at their stupidity and his ability to rile her up as he always had.

"First laugh I have heard come from your mouth in too long," Brock pointed out with a genuine smile gracing his tanned features, causing Misty to blush slightly.

"With all the crazy going on it has been hard to find time to smile," Misty said, determination gracing her features once more as she appeared to come to a conclusion. "But hopefully once we get this plan sorted there will be nothing but reasons to smile!"

"I think we may need to arrange more than to find Ash and speak to a prisoner. For one, you can't just walk into the prison and question the inmates, secondly, Ash could be anywhere by now," Brock pointed out.

"Officer Jenny owes me big time for something that happened a while ago, so talking to him won't be an issue," Misty very rarely called in favours from the blue haired officer but felt that this time it was justified. "And I was thinking you were travelling with him so you must have some idea of where he was headed?"

"Well he had just returned to Sinnoh, so I suppose we could make our way across the gym circuit there? Start from the last badge we know he got. We should have asked who he had lost the battle to the other day when he called."

"I think we were both too busy freaking out from the coincidence of the message and then the phone call to really focus on where he may be in Sinnoh. Besides it was hardly important at the time."

"Azu!" Misty looked to her side as her baby Pokémon interrupted their conversation. Misty swept up the ball of blue and placed her in her lap, before turning back to Brock.

"The only other problem we have is trying to get there without them realising I am on the way to see him," Misty pointed out, petting her Pokémon as she thought.

"The minute you leave the gym they are going to be on alert. It won't take a rocket scientist to work out why you would leave the gym."

"So we need a way to get me out the gym unseen to buy me some time. The problem I have is they have the edge as it would seem they know where he is."

"How can they have been following him the entire time without him realising! Surely not even Ash is that oblivious."

"Well you never noticed anyone following you when you first set off with him?" Misty asked.

"I had no reason to be suspicious, and I wasn't there long enough to be noticing reoccurring faces."

"That might have been their opening though, what with you leaving surely he would have picked up a new companion? He never ends up travelling with just him and another person. Especially not another girl. But I can't remember him mentioning anything about another companion on the phone…"

"We never really gave him a chance to talk about much to be honest, we were too busy teasing him. The only other thing it is safe to assume is they have people stationed in the cities watching his progress. We have no reason to believe they are following him constantly. They only mentioned him calling you that one time after the gym battle."

"Speculating is getting us nowhere really is it?"

"We have no evidence for anything. That's the problem."

"So maybe if we cannot track Ash we could track them down?"

"Only way to know if that is possible will be to speak to that criminal. But do you really think it would be wise to try and solve this pregnant? I think the best plan of action would be to find Ash and go from there."

"There are just so many hurdles! Nothing in my life is ever simple is it? Why can't I just have a nice normal boyfriend, who is safe and stationary, and where I need him to be?" Misty growled, sighing in exasperation. Nothing was going their way. She threw her arms up in her impatience and unsettled her baby Pokémon who chirped her name unhappily. "I'm sorry Azurill." She straightened the Pokémon, and petted her once more.

"Nothing has ever been simple where Ash is involved. He attracts a certain kind of attention to him, and it is never good. Although it tends to end well. I think it was the adventures we both had with him that drew us to him, and what kept us with him."

"I know what you mean, when has anything Ash has ever started run smoothly. Why did I think if he started a relationship with me it would run smoothly?"

Brock laughed slightly.

"So I think all we have accomplished is establishing one thing. We need to get into the cells and see the brute again," Brock finalised and Misty giggled slightly at his choice of wording.

"I will call her the minute we get back to the gym. The sooner we get this rolling the better. I would like to get all this settled before the bump shows. Last thing I need is the press getting a hold of a rogue pregnant gym leader with a vendetta hunting down an old friend to take down who knows what."

"I highly doubt they would get that from a pregnant red head, that is quite the imagination you have there," Brock said with a chuckle. "Besides, it would be what the press would make of a pregnant gym leader searching the Sinnoh region with fellow gym leader as they head from town to town hell bent on finding who knows what."

"Oh they would think we were a couple!" Misty said with a forced shudder as she pretended to gag.

"So mature, I wonder if they would give us a couple name…" Brock pondered.

"It would be gymshipping!" Misty exclaimed. "The shipping of two gym leaders as a pair. It would be like incest."

"Ah incest is the worst kind of romantic relationship. Who knows what would pop out," Brock chuckled to himself as he thought about it.

"Probably a new kind of Pokémon," Misty stated, gently gripping Azurill as she stood. She clasped her Pokémon with one arm as she dusted the sand from her jeans, and stuffed her feet awkwardly back into her discarded shoes.

"If incest produced Pokémon, I think there would be a lot more incest occurring and that it wouldn't be illegal," Brock pointed out, standing also.

"Hey, I would not like to give birth to a Pokémon! As cute as they can be, they are often awkward shapes and sizes with weird appendages that I do not want to push from my body thank you!" Misty huffed. "Now let's get this show on the road before the baby is born."

She quickly summoned her Pokémon back to their pokéball's and turned on her heels, heading rapidly back towards town, while a chuckling Brock quickly followed suit so as not to get left behind.

"But it would make for some interesting research!" Brock laughed as he followed her disappearing figure into the forest, unable to resist one last taunt. She was just so fun to wind up after all.


End file.
